Our Legacy
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: Aster and Thea Castagnier are the son and daughter of Emil and Marta Castagnier, the two heroes who sealed the door to Niflheim. It's been almost eleven years since their birth, and the world will soon need new heroes. They must begin a new chapter in the history of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla... Thanks to L'Archel-Hotishi for use of her 2 awesome OCs. Contains various pairings.


Our Legacy

By Crimson Reaper Ragna

This is my very first _Tales of- _fic, so please give me your thoughts on it!

But first, a huge thanks to a certain author who lent me the use of her OCs…

L'Archel-Hotishi! Thank you for the use of Aster and Thea from your amazing story After the Sun Shined!

And now, a disclaimer: I don't own the Tales series. It's the property of Namco Bandai.

* * *

_Chapter I: Childhood Days_

_Aster POV_

* * *

My name is Aster Castagnier.

A lot of people say that I'm a coward, but I'm sometimes just scared of doing anything dangerous… much could be said for my sister Thea, however.

She's extremely daring and brave, and always drags me along to something she wants us to do.

I love her a lot, but her rash personality is something I don't really like. I sometimes wish she'd think things through every now and then.

But today, her impulsiveness would throw the two of us into an adventure like no other.

Apparently, Thea had heard some rumors about a treasure in the nearby cave on the beach of Palmacosta, and Thea being herself, she was eager to go and find it.

And naturally, I was completely against it.

"Aster, don't be such a scaredy-cat!"

Thea stood directly in front of me, hands on hips and her lips curled into a smile.

"It'll be fun!" I let out a long sigh and my eyes showed a sudden interest in the ground.

"Thea, we don't even know if this rumor is true. Plus, the cave may be full of monsters!"

My speech didn't seem to faze Thea at all. Go figure.

"Monsters, smoshters! That's why I went and got you THIS!"

Saying that, she pulled out a wooden play sword and held it out to me. I took it out of her hands and gave it a small test swing.

I sighed once again. "Thea… you really wanna go in don't you?"

Her face beamed and she gave me a cheerful smile.

"That I do! I got a spinner like my mom!" She reached behind her back and pulled out a small metallic ring with two blades extending from it.

I raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Why do you get a real weapon?" She giggled softly.

"Yeah, you're right… take this instead."

Thea once again reached behind her back and pulled out a shiny longsword. I grabbed it and smiled. "Well, I guess this is somewhat better… but I'm still kinda nervous…"

My sister smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "It'll be fine! The two of us can do this if we just work together!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine… but we leave at the first sign of danger, okay?"

Thea beamed up at me. "That's a deal!"

And after she said that, I was dragged into the cave.

* * *

Contrary to what I believed, the monsters were not tough in the slightest. A single blow from my sword or Thea's spinner felled each monster instantly. What's more, each victory we achieved, we felt stronger and more resilient. Our victories eventually led the two of us to a large door inset with a red gem. Thea walked up and pushed but her efforts were fruitless. She looked at me, half-smiling.

"Aster… could you help me open this?"

Of course. I sheathed my sword and pushed the door with all my strength. It creaked open, and a final push made it open to the point where the two of us could squeeze through.

In the small room past the large stone door, we came across a small crystal resting on a pedestal. I sighed.

"Gee, how original… a crystal in a cave…"

Thea's eyes sparkled and her lips curled into a huge smile. She looked at me and grabbed my hands.

"Aster… if we sell that crystal we'll be SUPER rich! That crystal must be at least one million gald!"

I sighed once again. Must be a hobby. "Thea… I'm tired and hungry… can't we just go home…?" She rolled her eyes and released her grip. "Let's just grab the crystal and head back, alright?"

I nodded, walked over to the pedestal and grabbed the crystal. But shortly after picking it up, the room shook. I turned around and saw Thea backing away from a gigantic wolf.

"Thea… run… NOW!"

She didn't move- no, she couldn't move. Her legs were rooted to the ground out of complete fear. I dropped the crystal on the ground, caring too much about Thea if it broke or not, dashed towards the wolf and slashed at it with my sword. It backed away, growled, and lunged at me. It's overall size was more than enough to knock me down, and no sooner had I gotten up, the wolf was right in front of me, baring it's fangs. My hand reached for the hilt of my sword subconsciously and made an attempt to hit it but the beast was ahead of me as it knocked my sword across the room. I closed my eyes, waiting for the wolf to tear out my throat.

* * *

"ASTER!"

Thea leaped from behind the wolf, slicing it's throat with her spinner. The gigantic wolf howled in pain, but it was still standing. Thea landed next to me, and we charged from the wolf on diagonal sides, slicing it in the shape of an X. The wolf fell to the ground, blood pooling around it. I slowly stood up, sheathing my sword before two arms threw themselves around my neck- Thea was giving me a big hug, obviously happy that we both killed the wolf and survived the encounter. "Aster, we won!" I nodded and walked over to the crystal I dropped earlier. I picked it up, placed it in my bag, and we left the cave to return home.

I didn't know at the time, but that crystal is what began this whole chain of events. It was the beginning of a new legacy for the world.

Me and Thea's legacy.

_Our legacy._

-End of chapter 1-

* * *

So what'd you guys think? That strange crystal... what is it for? And Aster seemed very courageous despite his protests... this legacy will fully begin soon.

Crimson Reaper Ragna, signing out!


End file.
